The operational parameters of handheld devices are often governed by available battery power. While average current demands are often low, peak current demand may be significantly higher. Both average and peak current may factor into the selection of a battery. Once a battery has been selected, care must be taken to insure that the components of the device do not attempt to draw more current than the battery is capable of supporting.